20th Century Fox Animation
20th Century Fox Animation is the animation division of film studio 20th Century Fox. History Fox Animation Studios Before 20th Century Fox started its animation division in 1997,20th Century Fox released its first six animated films, such as Wizards, Raggedy Ann & Andy: A Musical Adventure (both released in 1977), Fire and Ice (released in 1983), FernGully: The Last Rainforest, Once Upon a Forest, and The Pagemaster. From 1997–2000, they operated Fox Animation Studios, a traditional animation studio which was started to compete with Walt Disney Animation Studios, which was experiencing great success at the time with films such as''Beauty and the Beast'', Aladdin and The Lion King. The Fox studio, however, was not as successful. Their first feature Anastasia, although critically acclaimed as being of Disney caliber and often mistaken as a Disney film, barely made a profit, taking in $58 million at the American box office on an estimated $53 million dollar budget. Their next feature, Titan A.E., was a large financial loss, taking back only $22 million of its estimated $75 million budget. The lack of box office success, coupled with the rise of computer animation, led Fox to shut down the Fox Animation Studio after 2000. However, FAS still releases animated films outsourced from other companies, such as the recent film version of Fantastic Mr. Fox (from Regency Enterprises). * Anastasia (1997) * Bartok the Magnificent (1999, made for VHS) * Titan A.E. (2000) Blue Sky Studios At present, Fox owns Blue Sky Studios, a computer animation company. Fox has had much more success with Blue Sky, and the box office receipts of their films are competitive with that of Pixar's and DreamWorks's. They have released seven features: * Ice Age (2002) * Robots (2005) * Ice Age: The Meltdown (2006) * Horton Hears a Who! (2008) * Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009) * Rio (2011) * Ice Age: Continental Drift (2012) * Epic (2013) * Rio 2 (2014) Films based on television series * Jan and Jason Movie (2001) * The GreenyWorld Movie: Bigger, Stonger, Longer and Super and Uncut (2001) * Greeny Phatom The Movie (2002) * Stewie Griffin: The Untold Story (2005, made for DVD) * Go!Animate The Movie (2006) * The Simpsons Movie (2007) * Futurama: Bender's Big Score (2007, made for DVD) * Futurama: The Beast with a Billion Backs (2008, made for DVD) * Futurama: Bender's Game (2008, made for DVD) * Futurama: Into the Wild Green Yonder (2009, made for DVD) * Greeny Phatom The Movie 2 (2013) Theatrical short films * Inside the CIA (2005) * The Longest Daycare (2012) Other films * Waking Life (2001) (with Fox Searchlight Pictures) * Monkeybone (2001) (co-production with Twitching Image Studio) * Fantastic Mr. Fox (2009) (co-production with Indian Paintbrush, Regency Enterprises, and American Empirical Pictures) * Diary of a Wimpy Kid (2010) (co-production with Color Force) (animated scenes only) * Walking with Dinosaurs (2013) (co-production with Reliance Entertainment, BBC Earth, and Evergreen Films) * The Book of Life (2014) (co-production with Reel FX) DO NOT ADD JAYDEN HERE!!! Upcoming films * Peanuts (2015, in development) * Ice Age 5 (2016, in development) * Ferdinand (2017, in development) * Anubis (2018) * Mutts (TBA, in development) * Hero's Guide to Saving Your Kingdom (TBA) * Cardboard (TBA, in development) * Alienology (TBA, in development) Television series * The Simpsons (1989–present) * Greeny Phatom (1995–present) * King of the Hill (1997–2009) * Family Guy (1999–2002; 2005–present) * Futurama (1999–2003; 2008–present) * American Dad! (2005–present) * Sit Down, Shut Up (2009) * The Cleveland Show (2009–present) * Glenn Martin, DDS (2009–2011) * Neighbors from Hell (2010) * Bob's Burgers (2011–present) * Allen Gregory (2011) * Napoleon Dynamite (2012–present) * The Flintstones (2013) Category:Companies Category:"Balls" Wiki